We were like a family
by Chu-Chan
Summary: OS. Trois drabbles sur les personnages de Morgause, Morgane et Mordred. Ecrits à l'occasion de la sortie de la saison 4


Coucou tout le monde !

A l'occasion de la sortie de la saison 4 aujourd'hui même, j'ai écrit trois petit drabbles centrés respectivement sur les personnages de Morgause, Morgane et Mordred. Les deux premiers vont ensemble. Le troisième peut être une suite des deux premiers, mais pas nécessairement.

**Spoiler saison 3 et 4 !**

Enjoy it !

**Titre :** We were like a family

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Trois drabbles sur les personnages de Morgane, Morgause et Mordred

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs (parmi lesquels la BBC).**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Disfigured <strong>

Devant l'image de la femme défigurée que lui renvoyait son miroir, Morgause pleurait.

Avant, elle savait qu'en plus de ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait compter sur son magnifique visage et sur sa belle chevelure blonde comme les blés pour amadouer les hommes les plus influents et tenter de renverser Uther Pendragon, le roi tyrannique de Camelot qui traquait et tuait sans pitié les gens comme elle et sa soeur. Les sorciers

Mais à cause de ce Merlin et de ses alliés, les chevaliers Arthur, Lancelot, Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan, elle avait perdu l'un de ses atouts majeurs : sa beauté.

Elle secoua la tête.

Non. Elle avait encore ses pouvoirs. Et puis sa sœur était assez belle pour deux. Et qui plus est, c'était une Pendragon, doublée d'une sorcière incroyablement puissante.

Elle se força à sourire. Son devoir était d'aider sa sœur à reconquérir le trône qui lui revenait de droit et à rétablir l'usage de la magie dans Camelot.

Oui, elle aiderait sa sœur. Morgane monterait sur le trône. Et elle, Morgause Gorlois, serait là pour l'aider à gouverner. Elles seraient heureuse toutes les deux. Et libres. Elles n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Ses larmes continuait de couler malgré elle.

**2. We were like brother and sister.**

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Morgane Pendragon regardait sa sœur pleurer. Elle enrageait. Si son père ne haïssait pas la magie à ce point. Si ce Merlin et sa clique n'avaient pas anéanti leur armée d'immortels. S'il n'avait pas réduit à néant leur plan... Tout aurait été différent.

Mais le pire, c'était Arthur. Elle n'avait rien contre lui. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il ne serait pas comme le roi. Qu'il ne haïrait pas la magie. Mais lorsqu'elle avait révélé sa véritable identité, il s'était aligné sans hésiter aux côtés de son père. Aux côtés de ce roitelet faible et haineux envers les gens comme elle. Envers les sorciers.

Morgane avait toujours pensé qu'Arthur l'aimait comme si elle était sa sœur. Comme elle elle l'aimait. Comme elle aimait Morgause. Mais elle avait réalisé ce jour la qu'il était comme Uther Pendragon.

Et maintenant à cause de lui, elles devaient repartir de zéro dans leur lutte contre Uther. A cause de lui, la seule famille qui lui restait souffrait. Et Merlin acceptait ça. Celui qu'Arthur raillait sans arrêt, celui qui se disait son ami... Finalement, il ne lui restait que Morgause.

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse.

Ils allaient le payer. Cher.

**3. My family.**

Mordred n'en pouvait plus.

Il en avait assez. Assez d'être traqué pour ce qu'il était. Assez de devoir fuir, de devoir se cacher, de devoir lutter sans arrêt pour survivre parce qu'il était un être doué de magie à cause d'un seul homme : Uther Pendragon. Il avait cru qu'Arthur serait différent, mais il était comme lui. Il pensait qu'Emrys serait de son côté, mais lui aussi l'avait trahi.

Il n'y avait que Morgane, la jeune sorcière, qui l'aidait toujours avec la même fidélité. Elle l'aimait comme il l'aimait. Comme une mère aime son fils. Comme un fils aime sa mère.

Aussi, lorsqu'il fut mis au courant des derniers événement, il parti à sa recherche et à celle de Morgause. Comme elles, il ne souhaitait plus que la mort du roi et de tous ses alliés.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était si épuisé qu'il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit moelleux. Morgane était endormie à ses côtés.

Morgause apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui souriant tendrement.

Le jeune druide était heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille. Sa famille. Et il ne laisserait rien ni personne les séparer.

Jamais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Fini pour cette série de drabbles.

J'espère qu'il vous auront plu.

Vivement ce soir, 19h50 (heure locale)!^^

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
